Cullens Go Glee
by crazy chick to the nines
Summary: So what would happen if instead of Fin and Rachael you have Edward and Bella or instead of Puck and Santana you have Emmett and Rose. Well this is it my friends. loosely based on Glee and twilight. DISCLAIMER: S M owns all.
1. Magic

**A/N: Hey Guy**s! ***waves excitedly* So I know this isn't an update for Army Brat but I got this idea while I was supposed to be sleeping and I thought I would share because it made me laugh so hard so I hope you enjoy the hilarity. This is probably going to be a series of one-shots based around songs and my love of Glee so enjoy my twisted mind. **

**The Cullens Go Glee**

**Ch.1**

**APOV**

I hate high school! It's all about how you look and who you know and I guess you can't get anywhere if you're involved in show choir. Just look at me and my friends we can sing like no other, but does the rest of the school care? No! I'm not on a cheerleader and I'm not on a sports team so I'm nobody.

"Alice? Are you okay? You look like you're having an internal meltdown." My best friend Bella says beside me.

"Bella I am having an internal meltdown. We are in a winning show choir, we all got accepted into the Berkeley School of Music's summer singers camp, and we are all generally nice people but the rest of the fucking school feels the need to keep dumping slushies on us!" I rant as we walk towards our doom.

"Well relax. We don't have to go to class today and we get to spend all day singing so we shall be slushie free." Bella says with a shy wave to my weirdo of my brother.

"Bella you should really just ask him out already."

"Alice I can't he just got out of therapy and he needs to slowly adjust."

"Have you been talking to my mom again?"

"Maybe..." She says shyly

"Bella, Edward is fine. He told me himself that he wants to be treated normally, so ask him out."

"Maybe later, but lets get to the choir room. Mr. Schuester is waiting for us."

"Fine Bella, but we will talk about this later" I mumble as we quickly walk towards the choir room.

Once inside we see all of our friends sitting by the piano listening to my brother play. Edward is the most talented pianist in our high school and he's sure to get accepted for music studies in college.

"Hey guys!" I shout causing everyone to turn and look at us as Edward continues to play.

"Ali-cat! How's it hanging pixie?" Emmett says as he picks me up in a bone crushing hug.

"I'm good Emmett. Not a slushie in sight today."

"That's good. We wouldn't want our star all cold and wet before her big performance."

"I know! OMG! I'm so excited this is going to be so much fun." I squeal.

"I hope Mr. Schu doesn't get mad at us for this." Bella says from her seat beside Edward on the piano bench.

"Bella, he can't get mad at us for trying to spread some life in this dismal place." Rose says from her perch on the piano.

"What can't I be mad at you for?" Mr. Schu says as he walks into the room.

"Nothing" We all sing

"Alright then let's get on with what I had planed for today. We need to go over all of our songs for the holiday invitational."

We spend the whole rest of the morning singing our hearts out to 80s rock ballads and 90s pop songs before we break for lunch.

In our cafeteria there is a stage that used to be used for announcements before the school had the television system up and running. As a show choir my friends and I felt it would be perfect for what we had in mind and the sound system was up to date as well which was perfect.

"All right Ali-cat and Hells Bells you know the plan. Rose is already with the music and is just waiting on my cue." Emmett says in a hushed voice to our group, "Edward, Jazz, and I will be right behind you."

"Em we got this. Bella you ready?" I ask hoping to God she doesn't decide to back out on me.

"I'm ready Ali. We're going to rock the socks off these ungrateful kids." Bella says with a wicked gleam in her eye.

You see being unpopular leaves us subject to all kinds of gross and horrible things, but assuming it's because of the music we sing our group has decided to step it up a notch and sing our hearts out in front of the whole school at lunch. Since Bella and I are the two female leads Emmett decided that we should go first and bring out my ace in the whole so to speak.

"Ali lets show the school that you can rap shall we girl?" Jazz says with a high five before heading backstage to wait for their cue.

Once backstage I can feel the atmosphere of the school is down and depressed about having finals this week and I make up my mind to change that whether they realize it or not.

I nod my head to Jazz and he quickly brings up the lights on the stage and dims the ones in the lunch room causing the school to gasp and then the music starts.

When the curtain lifts Bella turns and begins to sing.

_I got the magic in me Every time I touch that track it turns into gold Everybody knows I've got the magic in me When I hit the flow the girls come snappin' at me Now everybody wants some presto magic Magic, magic, magic Magic, magic, magic Magic, magic, magic I got the magic in me!_

Then I chime in on the verse with the result of years of hard work and determination to be the best.

_These tricks that I'll attempt will blow your mind Pick a verse, any verse, I'll hypnotize you with every line I'll need a volunteer, how about you, with the eyes? Come on down to the front, and stand right here and don't be shy I'll have you time-travellin', have your mind babblin' People tryna inherit the skill so they askin' me Even David Blaine had to go and take some classes, and I see Mindfreak like, "What's up man, what's happenin'? " So come one, come all, and see the show tonight Prepare to be astounded, no Ghost or Poltergeist You know I'm no Pinocchio, I've never told a lie So call me Mr. Magic Man, I float on Cloud 9_

We continue trading off singing rapping our hearts out as our friends dance the choreography we decided on.

_I got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby) Every time I touch that track it turns into gold (Yes it turns to gold) Everybody knows I've got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby) When I hit the flow the girls come snappin' at me (They be snappin' baby) Now everybody wants some presto magic Magic, magic, magic Magic, magic, magic Magic, magic, magic I got the magic in me!_

I can hear the gasps and know that Edward and Jasper just pulled off their simultaneous double back flips and Emmett his standing back tuck. Boy our guys are good.

_Well take a journey into my mind You'll see why it's venom I rhyme Stay on the road, so I call my mama when I got time I hit the stage, go insane, then jump into that crowd See, see, when I rhyme I flow on the beat like pidda-dow-dow See I deceive you with my intergalactic ether I sing just like Aretha, so respect me like I'm Caesar I kick it like Adidas, flowin' sticky like adhesive Be cautious, 'cause what I be on'll leave you with amnesia I break all the rules like Evel Knievel It's a spectacular show, 'cause my heart pumps diesel So whatever you saying, it don't entertain my ego I do this everyday, Hocus Pocus is my steelo_

I can see the students dancing as we sing and I can feel the smile spread across my face.

_I got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby) Every time I touch that track it turns into gold (Yes it turns to gold) Everybody knows I've got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby) When I hit the flow the girls come snappin' at me (They be snappin' baby) Now everybody wants some presto magic Magic, magic, magic Magic, magic, magic Magic, magic, magic I got the magic in me! _

As we finish the crowd begins to cheer as Bella and I bow. I smile thinking to myself. God I can't wait for tomorrow and the rest of the week.

"Let's just hope Mr. Schu doesn't get mad at us." I stage whisper to Bella as we bask in the glow of a job well done and of what is yet to come for this sad student body.

**A/N: So as usual guys it is what it is and i hope you loved it and if you did R&R and if not still R&R and for all of you who cannot wait for the next update I think i'm gunna do EPOV next so R&R and maybe i'll tell you more or give you a sneak preview. **


	2. Not Afraid

**A/N: Hey guys this is just a short continuation and then i'm going to get to work on the army brat and the badass so look for that one in about a week.**

**Ch. 2**

**EPOV**

"God dam I don't fucking wanna go to school." I grumble as walk around my room picking out what I'm going to wear today.

School has been such a waste of time lately. I know I have incredible musical talent and I feel like I am wasting it here in this dismal little town. This thought process caused some serious consequences and after the crazy stunt I pulled my parents but me in intensive therapy and now I just wanna be normal again.

Okay so I guess when your parents come home and see their normally trustworthy son passed out drunk on the couch with a knife on the table it is cause for some alarm, but I'm over it now. Thanks to Bella and my sister Alice I'm not going to do anything stupid like that again. They made me realize that my talent is not being wasted, it is just being fine-tuned while I'm in high school.

Pulling into the school parking lot I notice that most everyone is inside already because of the cold weather, but I take my time and walk the long way to the choir room. The choir room is what helps me keep my sanity these days. The hours of therapy were useless. Why talk when I can express myself much more eloquently in music?

After setting down my bag I sit down at the piano and begin to play. It's like flexing muscles that you haven't used in awhile. As if you're coming home from a really long trip. I make it a point to play the piano everyday now that I am out of therapy. They didn't have one where I was and I don't like to talk about my "feelings".

"Hey man you okay?" Jasper asks as he walks in.

"Yeah, just a little moody today." I reply not looking up from the keys.

"I can tell. You always play your own stuff when you're in a funk."

"I'm surprised you can tell what's mine and what isn't" I reply looking up.

"Dude I've know you forever. Your music sounds gloomy with an underlying happiness." He says as he sits down with his guitar in his lap.

"Wow Jazz you really do know you're stuff."

"It's what I do man. I'm a deep sort of fellow." Jasper says as he begins to strum the classic Hey Jude.

"Why do you always play the Beatles in the morning?"

"Why do you always play your own music when you think no one is listening?"

"Touche"

After that we begin to just play his guitar melting in seamlessly with my soft piano notes as everyone else begins to trickle in.

"Yo Ed man." Emmett says from his place by the window,"Your ready for lunch."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Ed? And yes I am." I say as I stop playing and turn around on the piano bench.

"When are you going to tell us what you plan to wow the simpletons in the cafeteria with?" Rose asks ever so generous with her complements.

"Jazz knows what song to cue up and the signal and the rest is a surprise for everyone."

"Jazz knows to cue up what, when?" Mr. Schu asks as he walks in.

"Nothing Mr. Schu." we all say with too innocent smiles.

"Guys I know about the lunch time performances for finals week and I must say I like the idea, but I wish you would have talked to me about it so that I could have talked to Principal Figgins about it."

"Are we in trouble?" Bella asks timidly.

"No You're not and you're clear for the rest of the week just next time come to me." Mr. Schu says as we trade places at the piano.

With that final comment we begin working on our holiday invitational set list. The entire time I am thinking about my upcoming lunch time performance.

Honestly it scares me a little bit to sing solo but the song I picked fits so perfectly with all the rumors flying around the school that I feel obligated to sing it.

What people don't realize is that Alice and I both love to rap. It's sort of our secret talent. I would rather play the piano over rap but when Alice needs a battle opponent I can hold my own. I'm glad the song I've chosen allows me to showcase that talent.

At lunch the six of us sit at our regular table and quickly eat our lunch knowing what is about to happen. Discretely I give Jazz the signal to head backstage and we move as if ghosts, silently towards the stage doors.

Quickly I grab my mike and give Jazz the CD for the song and tell him a few simple lighting instructions and walk out to the center of the stage.

I hear the gasps on the students as they see the lights dim and and the curtain slowly rises. As the curtain rises I am shadowed in darkness in a big black hoodie and blue jeans, head tilted down. Then a single spotlight shines down on me and I begin with a short spoken intro.

"I know you have thoughts on my life decisions, but your words can't hurt me and I'm not afraid"

Then the music starts and I mimic Eminem perfectly with a slight spin for personality.

_I'm not afraid to take a stand Everybody come take my hand We'll walk this road together, through the storm Whatever weather, cold or warm Just let you know that, you're not alone Holla if you feel that you've been down the same road Yeah, It's been a ride... I guess I had to go to that place to get to this one Now some of you might still be in that place If you're trying to get out, just follow me I'll get you there  
_The crowd is silent for a few moments not fully realizing that I, the classical pianist, am about to blow there minds with rap skills that rival the best. Then I begin the first verse and the crowd cheers.

_You can try and read my lyrics off of this paper before I lay 'em But you won't take this thing out these words before I say 'em Cause ain't no way I'm let you stop me from causing mayhem When I say 'em or do something I do it, I don't give a damn What you think, I'm doing this for me, so fuck the world Feed it beans, it's gassed up, if a thing's stopping me I'mma be what I set out to be, without a doubt undoubtedly And all those who look down on me I'm tearing down your balcony No if ands or buts don't try to ask him why or how can he From Infinite down to the last Relapse album he's still shit'n Whether he's on salary, paid hourly Until he bows out or he shit's his bowels out of him Whichever comes first, for better or worse He's married to the game, like a fuck you for christmas His gift is a curse, forget the earth he's got the urge To pull his dick from the dirt and fuck the universe_

I can feel the stares of the teachers. Not quite expecting the quite classical guy to be able to pull this off as well as I am. As I bring the hook around I can hear the students singing along.

_I'm not afraid to take a stand Everybody come take my hand We'll walk this road together, through the storm Whatever weather, cold or warm Just let you know that, you're not alone Holla if you feel that you've been down the same road_

I am in my own world by this time. Just me and they lyrics and whoever wants to listen, but this is me and I will pull out of this funk and become great.

_Ok quit playin' with the scissors and shit, and cut the crap I shouldn't have to rhyme these words in the rhythm for you to know it's a rap You said you was king, you lied through your teeth For that fuck your fillings, instead of getting crowned you're getting capped And to the fans, I'll never let you down again, I'm back I promise to never go back on that promise, in fact Let's be honest, that last Relapse CD was "ehhhh" Perhaps I ran them accents into the ground Relax, I ain't going back to that now All I'm tryna say is get back, click-clack BLAOW Cause I ain't playin' around There's a game called circle and I don't know how I'm way too up to back down But I think I'm still tryna figure this crap out Thought I had it mapped out but I guess I didn't This fucking black cloud still follow's me around But it's time to exercise these demons These motherfuckers are doing jumping jacks now!_

"Alright time to kick it up a notch" I think to myself before I hop off the stage still rapping and walk into the crowd.

_I'm not afraid to take a stand Everybody come take my hand We'll walk this road together, through the storm Whatever weather, cold or warm Just let you know that, you're not alone Holla if you feel that you've been down the same road_

By this time I've got the whole cafeteria entranced in my rhythm and flow and I climb up on the "popular" kids table for my next verse and look them in the eyes. A small victory for those of us who are continually slushied.

_And I just can't keep living this way So starting today, I'm breaking out of this cage I'm standing up, Imma face my demons I'm manning up, Imma hold my ground I've had enough, now I'm so fed up Time to put my life back together right now_

The feeling of having the "popular" kids beneath my is quickly overshadowed by my need to bring some positive attention to my friends so I climb of the table and make my way over to them smiling as I continue with my song.

_It was my decision to get clean, I did it for me Admittedly I probably did it subliminally for you So I could come back a brand new me, you helped see me through And don't even realise what you did, believe me you I been through the ringer, but they can do little to the middle finger I think I got a tear in my eye, I feel like the king of My world, haters can make like bees with no stingers, and drop dead No more beef flingers, no more drama from now on, I promise To focus soley on handling my responsibility's as a father So I solemnly swear to always treat this roof like my daughters and raise it  
You couldn't lift a single shingle on it Cause the way I feel, I'm strong enough to go to the club Or the corner pub and lift the whole liquor counter up Cause I'm raising the bar, I shoot for the moon But I'm too busy gazing at stars, I feel amazing and_

As I draw my song to a close I step up on the bench of my table in the back of the cafeteria and face the student body and with all the anger I have inside form those dark months in my life I sing the last hook.

_I'm not afraid to take a stand Everybody come take my hand We'll walk this road together, through the storm Whatever weather, cold or warm Just let you know that, you're not alone Holla if you feel that you've been down the same road _

When I finish the song I am standing on my lunch table with my friends all around me and raise my arms out to the side and look up at the ceiling as the crowd slowly erupts into applause so loud my ears begin to ring.

After the applause dies down I step back down onto the floor and am assaulted with a flying mass of brown hair. As Bella hugs me I can feel the tears stain my shirt.

"Bella don't cry for me." I say as I tilt her chin up to look me in the eye.

"Edward, I wish I would have known how much you were hurting inside." She whispers

"You of all people should know that I don't like expressing my feelings outside of my music." I whisper back, "But I'm better now and there's something I need to ask you."

"Yes?"

"Bella will you go out with me?"

"YES!" She replies as she jumps up and wraps her legs around my waist.

"This is going to be a good week." I think to myself as Bella and I stand there hugging and the rest of the cafeteria goes back to normal as if nothing happened.

**A/N: So? Whatda think? lemme know in a review and I am getting to work on the next chapter of The Army Brat and The Badass as I type. :D **


	3. Whip Your Hair

**A/N: So I have been working on the Army** **Brat and the Badass all day and i'm not finished because i've been working on it so long that it's gunna start being crap if I don't change what i'm writing about so that brings me to this piece of awesomeness. **

**Ch. 3**

**RPOV**

I can't believe Edward did that. It took a pair of brass balls to stand up to all of his accusers. I meant he entire school has been buzzing about why he was in such intense therapy and all the rumors circle back to him being a drug addict, so to pick that song and sing it to their face must have been really hard for him.

I'm proud he did it, but today is my day and I'm going to rock the fuck out of the lunch room. They all think i"m just the dancer, but I:m going to show them I can sing and dance with soul.

Walking into school I head for the choir room just like always, but am sidetracked when I see Emmett leaning against the side of the building.

"Hey baby you ready for today?" He asks

"Yes I am my teddy bear. I'm going to show off my talents."

"Not all of your talents right?" Emmett says as he wiggles his eyebrows.

"Course not silly." I say as I slap his chest, "that's just for you."

"Good, now let's get to the choir room so we can belt out some 80's show tunes."

"Em you gotta remember to cheer loudly at lunch."

"Baby I will be cheering my heart out just for you."

As we walk into the choir room Edward and Jasper are practicing some of the songs we are going to sing today and are making it look really stupid on purpose causing Emmett to laugh uncontrollably.

"Dudes what are you doing?" Emmett asks

"Em man we are joking around with Mr. Schu's choreography."

"Awesome let me help out." Emmett says as he walks over to the guys and I grab a seat.

"Hey Rose you ready for your big day?" Alice asks as she sits down next to me.

"Yes I am Pixie. I'm excited to show the school what a dancer can really do."

"Rose you're not just a dancer." Bella says as she sits down next to us and waves to Edward.

"Thanks Bella, so when are you and Edward going out?"

"Friday after finals."

"Good way to kick off the break." Alice says, "Actually I have an Idea."

"Uh Oh Alice I don't like that look." Bella says

"Me either Alice. Especially when I'm not in on it." I whine

"Girls I will tell you about it when I finish working it through." Alice says just before Mr. Schu walks in.

"Guys my choreography is not that bad."

"Mr. Schu it's corny 80s dance moves and since we have been doing the finals week performances we haven't gotten slushied." Jasper points out.

"Fine it is a little corny and I'll try to make work on it but right now we have to get back to work. Oh and I can't wait to see what's going to happen today at lunch." Mr. Schu says with a wink.

The whole rest of the morning we practiced our show tunes and I got to dance my heart out helping Mr. Schu re-choreograph the songs.

When lunch finally rolled around I was so excited I couldn't even walk into the lunch room and quickly called Alice over.

"Alice I have an and I need your help."

"Tell me what you need" Alice responds just as excited as me.

Quickly I tell her my plan and she begins to bounce up and down saying, "OMG perfect! Let me tell the others so that they don't worry."

She quickly runs off and tells them before coming back and walking with me back stage. I quickly mike up as Alice raises the curtains and dims the lights causing the cafeteria to go quite.

I grab my prop boombox and walk out into the middle of the stage with a spotlight following my every move just as if I'm in the music video. Then the music begins blaring loudly through the speaker system.

_I whip my hair back and forth I whip my hair back and forth (just whip it) I whip my hair back and forth I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good) I whip my hair back and forth I whip my hair back and forth I whip my hair back and forth I whip my hair back and forth  
_As I begin singing the cafeteria quickly comes to life and the other members of the choir begin to dance through the crowd.

_Hop up out the bed turn my swag on Aint no sense listining to them haters cuz we whip em off  
And we aint doing nothing wrong So dont tell me nothing, i'm just tryna have fun So keep the party jumping_

I Jump of the stage in a classic skater pose and land on the lunch table closest to the stage and continue dancing and singing.

_So whats up (yea) And i'll be doing what to do We turn our back And we walk over and just shake them off Shake them off, shake them off,shake them off Don't let haters keep me off my grind  
Keep my head up and I know i'll be fine Keep fighting until I (yea) Am down and I feel like giving up _

As the chorus comes back around my choir mates begin whipping their hair like in the video.

_I whip my hair back and forth I whip my hair back and forth (just whip it) I whip my hair back and forth I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good) I whip my hair back and forth I whip my hair back and forth (just whip it) I whip my hair back and forth I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good) I whip my hair back and forth I whip my hair back and forth (just whip it) I whip my hair back and forth I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good)_

Now I know why Alice and Bella love singing lead this is freaking exhilarating. I love it! I;m going to have to talk to Mr. Schu about letting me sing lead more often.

_I'm going get more shine than a little bit Soon as I hit the stage applause iam hearing it Weather its black stars black cars iam feeling it But no other do it like I do I, I gets it in hmmm yea I go hard When they see me pull up I whip it real hard I whip it real hard, real hard, I whip it real hard Don't let haters keep me off my grind Keep my head up and I know i'll be fine Keep fighting until I (yea) Am down and I feel like giving up_

As I continue to sing I step down off of the table and towards the teacher's table and begin to dance as my choir mates mimic my movements behind me.

_I whip my hair back and forth I whip my hair back and forth (just whip it) I whip my hair back and forth I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good) I whip my hair back and forth I whip my hair back and forth (just whip it) I whip my hair back and forth I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good) I whip my hair back and forth I whip my hair back and forth (just whip it) I whip my hair back and forth I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good) I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth (ok, ok just whip my hair) I whip my hair back and forth I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good) I whip my hair back and forth I whip my hair back and forth (ok, ok just whip my hair) I whip my hair back and forth I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good) I whip my hair back and forth I whip my hair back and forth (ok, ok just whip my hair) I whip my hair back and forth I whip my hair back and forth_

Whipping my hair back and forth all I can see is my blonde locks but I can feel the crowd dancing along with us and grooving freely to the music. This was the best idea ever created. I have to admit this is the best finals week we have ever had.

_Ladies if you feel me Do it do it whip your hair Dont' matter if its long, short Do it do it whip your hair Ladies if you feel me Come on do it do it whip your hair Dont' matter if its long, short Do it do it whip your hair (your hair, your hair)_

As I come to the close of my song I climb up on the teacher's table and dance like my life depends on it and with the crowd cheering behind me.

_I whip my hair back and forth I whip my hair back and forth (just whip my hair) I whip my hair back and forth I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good) I whip my hair back and forth I whip my hair back and forth (just whip my hair) I whip my hair back and forth I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good) I whip my hair back and forth I whip my hair back and forth (just whip my hair) I whip my hair back and forth I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good)_

I continue to dance until I feel Emmett's signal behind me and step back and sit on his waiting shoulder and continue to sing as he carries me back to the stage for my last dance segment.

_I whip my hair back and forth I whip my hair back and forth I whip my hair back and forth I whip my hair back and forth I whip my hair back and forth I whip my hair back and forth (just whip it) I whip my hair back and forth I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good) _

On the stage I go into a series of pop moves that whip my hair as the rest of my friends are behind me. The girls follow my lead while the guys do a choreographed break dance.

_I whip my hair back and forth I whip my hair back and forth (just whip it) I whip my hair back and forth I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good)_

Once we have finished and struck our final pose the crowd goes crazy jumping up and down and screaming. In the back I can see a couple of the teachers clapping as well. Definitely the best finals week ever.

"Hey Rose that was awesome! You did so well!" Alice says as she hugs me.

"Thanks Alice, but I got some bad news for you."

"What?" Alice asks worriedly.

"You and Bella may have some competition for the female leads now."

Alice and Bella fake gasp before we all begin laughing before heading out of the cafeteria to face the music of our next final.

**A/N: Alright peeps drop me a review so i can get inspired to finish the chapter for the Army Brat and the Badass. **


	4. Because You Live

**A/N: This is another update before my other story but I felt that I needed to air some of my guilty pleasure music. So listen and read carefully cuz I know you'll love it. I am working on the other one too!  
**

**Ch. 4**

**EMPOV **

This has been such an epic week! First Bella and Alice busting it out like the rockstars they are to B.O.B and the Edward standing up to the school. Then there was my baby. Dam she's so sexy when she's having fun. Alice and Bella are definitely going to have some competition for female leads now.

As I walk with Rose towards the choir room I can't help but get a little excited about lunch. Normally I'm a little excited for lunch anyways, but today especially. It's my turn to perform and I love the song I picked out.

I'm that big guy in school on the football team that is just assumed to have no feelings. Then I joined the choir and I'm now seen as the dorky, big guy with no feelings. Well the song I picked out for today is going to do one of two things; first it's going to show everyone that I do have feelings and second it's going to make my baby love me more.

"Yo Emmett!" I hear Mike shout from across the parking lot.

"Hey Mike." I grumble.

Mike Newton is the quarterback of our football team and an all around douche, but I deal with him because he's my quarter back.

"So is there another song today at lunch?"

"Why?"

"No reason it just lightens the mood of finals week that's all."

"Well you'll have to wait and see."

"Cool man. See you in math then?"

"Yep"

YES! Oh my god this is going to make the groups day!

Quickly running to the choir room I look around to make sure everyone is there before launching into my tale.

"That's fantastic!" Bella exclaims.

Ever since her song with Alice on Monday she has gradually come out of her shell more. I like that these little performances are changing each of us slowly. Alice is a little more calm, finally realizing that people love her for being her, Bella is opening up as well as dating Edward, and Edward is more confident and the school respects him a little more. I cannot wait to see what happens to Jasper and I.

"So Emmett, you still keeping your song under lock and key?" Bella asks shyly.

"Yep Bells the people who need to know, know." I nod as Mr. Schu walks in.

"Alright Guys since it's Thursday we're going to relax and do a little bit of singing practice but not dancing."

After Mr. Schu gives his customary speech we all grab our music and move our chairs around the piano to spend the rest of the morning singing.

As lunch draws near I can't help but get a little restless causing my Rose to notice.

"You okay baby?"

"Yeah just a little bit nervous that's all."

"You'll do fine. You have a great stage presence and no one can deny it."

With those words of encouragement we head out to lunch.

Entering the lunch room I notice everyone is sitting a little on edge waiting for the next performance. Boy are they going to be shocked when I get up there. I wait patiently until almost the end of lunch before I nod to Edward and Jasper, silently giving them the signal to get set up.

Getting up I kiss Rosalie on the check and head backstage and sit on the single stool and adjust the mike stand to the proper height. I then nod over to Edward so that he can roll the small back drop into place. It's nothing spectacular or anything just a simple large gold picture frame. One that is actually large enough to outline my frame.

Once Edward has the prop in place Jasper starts to raise the curtain and the track begins to play. I cast my eyes down at my shoes for the first couple of bars before looking up and "turning on the smolder" as my new favorite Disney character would say, looking directly at my Rosie.

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart It's the end of the world in my mind Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call I've been looking for the answer Somewhere I couldn't see that it was right there But now I know what I didn't know_

I picked this song especially for my Rosie. She won't admit it to anyone but to this day she is still a big Jesse fan and whenever she has control of the stereo puts this CD in.

_Because you live and breathe Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help Because you live, girl My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

This song also has special meaning for the two of us. It was playing in the background during our first kiss and ever since then it just makes me think of her. She is my world and I will do anything to make her happy.

_It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again Cuz of you, made it through every storm What is life, what's the use if you're killing time I'm so glad I found an angel Someone Who was there when all my hopes fell I wanna fly, looking in your eyes_

People never see this side of me. The loving, caring, super emotional man, but I can feel the appreciative stares on me. This performance is so simple compared to the others.

_Because you live and breathe Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help Because you live, girl My world has twice as many stars in the sky Because you live, I live_

Everyone else's songs were dedicated to the student body as a whole, but mine is specific to my baby and I cannot wait to see her reaction.

_Because you live there's a reason why I carry on when I lose the fight I want to give what you've given me always_

I quickly scan the crowd and see her standing next to our usual table with Alice and Bella at her side. She's standing there in all her beautiful glory and I swear I can see tears in her eyes.

"I hope those are tears of happiness" I think to myself as a spark of inspiration shoots through my brain.

_Because you live and breathe Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help Because you live, girl My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

Singing my way through the last couple of verses I take the mic out of the stand and walk down the stage steps and across the cafeteria towards Rose. I pour my heart out as I sing hopping she hears the sincerity behind my words.

_Because you live and breathe Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help Because you live, girl My world has everything I need to survive_

I may be in high school but I understand my heart and I hope Rosalie understands my words because in that moment as I take her hand and kneel in front of her I realize that I am unbelievably in love with her.

_Because you live, I live, I live_

Once the song finishes I stand up ignoring the loud applause coming from the students and just focus on my Rosalie.

"Baby, what did you think?"

"I think...that...you are the most loving man I have ever met." She says before launching herself into my arms for a hug of epic proportions.

I whisper in her ear so that no one will hear, "Let's go somewhere after your last final today."

"Our place?" She asks

"Where ever you want baby." I say as we walk out of the cafeteria completely engrossed in our own private bubble.

**A/N: Alright you should know that I'm a review hoe by now so you know the drill ~ peace and love guys~**


	5. Just the Way You Are

**A/N: Alright this is the second to last chapter of this fic and I kind of wanted to write this entire one for a break in the drama that is my life at the moment. It was meant to be pure fun and it has been and as a shout out to myself I will be starting a new fic with a largely dramatic end. So here goes the second to last chapter of this. **

**Ch. 5**

**JPOV**

Oh my God, it's finally Friday! I have been waiting all week for this day. Each day I have watched all of my friends perform and they have all been outstanding, but not it's my turn. It is time for the quite guy to take center stage. I am so proud of all of them and I think we even generated a little bit more support for out group by doing this. This week has just flown by and now in honor of it being Friday it's time for some The Cure.

Walking over to my iHome I quickly cue up my morning song before jumping in the shower.

_I don't care if Monday's blue Tuesday's gray and Wednesday too Thursday I don't care about you It's Friday, I'm in love _

I sing along as I shower thinking to myself that this is going to be a good day. You just can't have a bad day on a Friday after listening to The Cure. That's sacrilegious!

I make sure to take extra care with my clothes for the day not only for my Alice's sake, but for the sake of my performance at lunch. The clothes are what's going to set the stage because it's going to be just me the mic and my guitar up there.

"Gaaa why did I think of that?" I mumble as I pack up my backpack.

I almost never play for anyone outside of my friends. It's just too personal of a thing to do, but I have decided that it must be done today.

I can't believe finals week is over. After this the only thing I have to do before spending two whole week doing nothing but watching TV and eating is the holiday invitational on Saturday. I hope more of our classmates show up now that they see the amount of talent our group has.

Looking at the clock I realize that I'm running behind and hurry out the door and to school.

Once at school I make my way to the Choir room to find Edward playing the piano. Per out usual I unpack my guitar and begin to accompany him.

"I wish they would let me play tomorrow instead of the guy they have." Edward mumbles, still playing.

"And why is that?" I ask still playing as well. Ahh the beauty of multitasking.

"Because I have seen him play in competition and he is clumsy under pressure. The piano should be coaxed into singing for you not pounded into screaming."

"I see your point, but we'll just have to sing louder then to cover his clumsy piano." I say with a smile.

"Why are you always so calm?" Edward asks abruptly stopping and turning to me.

I gently place my guitar back in it's case at my feet, "Because internally I am running around screaming like a child who has lost their teddy bear."

Edward snickers as Mr. Schu walks in and says, " So Jasper I'm assuming you're performing today at lunch since everyone else has gone already."

"Yes sir I am." I say straightening up a little bit with pride.

"Good I hope you do well."

And with that the rest of the choir walks in and we get to work making sure that everything is perfect for tomorrow.

"Aww Jazz you look so handsome in that suit." My Alice says as she straightens my tie.

"Alice you know I hate wearing these things. Why on Earth did you pick them for the invitational?"

"Because it's and HOLIDAY show so we all need to look especially dapper." Alice says with a wink and a giggle as she goes to help Rose help Emmett into his jacket so he doesn't rip it.

It's not even the suit that is bugging me right now. It's the fact that in about twenty minutes I have to play and sing in front of the entire cafeteria. God I hope I don't mess up.

Then the next thing I know the bell is ringing signaling me to gather my balls and go play.

I quickly make my way backstage and set everything up and skip lunch in the process. I don't really think I could eat now without it coming back up anyways.

From behind me I hear Bella whisper, "Jasper relax you will be fine and Alice will love it."

"Thanks Bella I really hope she does."

Out of everyone in the choir, Bella is the only one that knows what song I plan on singing. I had to ask her opinion because she is Alice's best friend. I have never seen two people that close in my life.

"No let me fix you hat and you'll be ready to go." Bella says as she tilts my hat slightly to the side, "Perfect"

I look at myself in the stage mirror for a split second and decide that this was the best idea. My black sweater-vest me a sightly sophisticated look while wearing dark blue jeans and rolling my white sleeves up to my elbows relaxes the look a little bit. Then my hat add just enough flair to be sexy.

"God Alice is rubbing off on me."

"Yes she is." Bella says with a giggle and a wave goodbye.

From my place center stage, behind the curtain I can hear the tell tale signs that lunch is nearing the close. The students are all talking louder and shuffling around.

"I guess that's my cue." I mumble as I press the remote for the curtain to rise.

When the curtain rises to the point where the audience can see my toes I begin to play my intro causing all of the girls to gasp.

In the back I can see my friends all with shocked looks on their faces. All except Bella of course. I never play except in the sanctuary that is the choir room and I can see how it is effecting them and apparently the rest of the students.

Once my intro is finished I begin to play the song and when the first words fall from my lips I can see Alice gasp in the back and grab Bella's hand.

_Oh her eyes, her eyes Make the stars look like they're not shining Her hair, her hair Falls perfectly without her trying She's so beautiful And I tell her every day_

I watch as I sing the female population inch closer to the edge of the stage. It is quite a surreal feeling to be able to cause this reaction from them. I continue the song anxious to see their reactions.

_Yeah I know, I know When I compliment her She wont believe me And its so, its so Sad to think she don't see what I see But every time she asks me do I look okay I say_

By this time my little Alice is standing on the table in the back of the lunch room starring into my eyes with such intensity that I cannot look away for fear of missing some emotion. So I continue.

_When I see your face There's not a thing hat I would change Cause you're amazing Just the way you are And when you smile, The whole world stops and stares for awhile Cause girl you're amazing Just the way you are_

All I can think about as my fingers play the perfect chords is how much I love my Alice and I hope she understand with the words I sing and the chords I play.

_Her nails, her nails I could kiss them all day if she'd let me Her laugh, her laugh She hates but I think its so sexy She's so beautiful And I tell her every day Oh you know, you know, you know Id never ask you to change If perfect is what you're searching for Then just stay the same_

At this point I have to break my eyes away from Alice's or risk messing up. She shakes me as well as gives me strength while I play. It is an interesting combination.

_So don't even bother asking If you look okay You know I say When I see your face There's not a thing that I would change Cause you're amazing Just the way you are And when you smile, The whole world stops and stares for awhile Cause girl you're amazing Just the way you are_

The whole of the female student body are now at my feet. Some singing along others just watching as my fingers expertly move along the frets and strings. Playing my guitar with as much tenderness as a lover's caress. The looks on their faces say it all. They want their boyfriends to be more like me and that intoxicates me with a feeling of self accomplishment beyond anything else I have ever felt.

_The way you are The way you are Girl you're amazing Just the way you are_

Here comes my big finish. I can feel the crowd's electrician running through my veins and I am on a fantastic high from this. Maybe I'll actually be able to keep up with my Alice's hyperactivity. Who am I kidding that isn't about to happen.

_When I see your face There's not a thing that I would change Cause you're amazing Just the way you are And when you smile, The whole world stops and stares for awhile Cause girl you're amazing Just the way you are _

As the last notes die away I look up to see the crowd parting. Then Alice appears at the base of the steps to the stage and slowly begins to ascend them. I can't stand for fear I may fall over; she is moving so dam slowly. When she finally reaches me she doesn't say as word, but extends her had to me. Slowly I grasp her hand and we walk off stage.

Then all hell breaks loose the girls go wild screaming for more, but I can't give it to them. I left everything I had in the eyes of the one I love.

We don't say anything as we walk down the hallway or once we're outside or in my car on the way out of school. We just go because all that has needed to be said has been said.

I love Alice just the way she is.

**A/N: *sniffels* alright I definitely love this chapter so feed my growing addiction and review me people. I only have one more chapter to go on this and then it's done! ~ peace and love, crazy **


	6. Toxic Stronger

**A/N: Alright ladies and gents this is the last chapter of this Fic but I'd like to take the opportunity to tell you to go check out DJ Pulse and The Army Brat and the Bass, my other stories. They are written much better than this one and not based so much on songs. Thanks for reading I'll see you at the end. **

**~Crazy**

**Ch. 6**

**BPOV**

I cannot wait until the end of the school day now. After Jasper's fantastic performance earlier the school is going to be so shocked when they see us all perform as a group later at the assembly. Ah the closing assembly. That is what ever high school student looks forward to at Forks High. It signals the end of finals week and for out show choir the end of a week of performing.

For this song we actually consulted Principal Figgns and Mr. Schu and they both agreed that it was okay to do this song at this time. My friends were all super excited when I told them that I wanted to do this song for the last one. It speaks directly to what we were trying to accomplish this week.

"Hey Bella where'd you go?" Edward asks as he wraps his arm around my shoulders.

"Oh no where, just thinking about our last performance of the week."

"I'm excited for this one babe. I think you picked the perfect song."

"You think so?"

"I know so and so do the rest of us."

"I hope Alice and Jasper make it back in time." I mumble as I reach into my pocket to pull out my phone, noticing I have a text from Alice.

"Oh I'm sure they'll make it." Edward says as he reads the text over my shoulder.

**TEXT From ALICE:**

_Hey guys we'll be there for the final song. We just needed some "us" time. ~Alice _

"I guess that answers my question." I mumble

"Hey how about we get out of here and to the auditorium." Edward asks.

"Sure. we're not doing anything in here anyways."

Edward quickly grabs his things and asks out monitor if we can leave before letting me know it's okay and taking my hand as we walk out.

As we walk down the empty hall I can't help but get little butterflies about this last song. It is such a different type of song than what we have been singing all week. What if our classmates don't like it?

As we enter the auditorium Edward heads straight for the orchestra pit and sets his stuff down next to the piano.

"What are you going to play this time?" I ask chuckling.

"Hmm I don't know. Let's see what I have up my sleeve." Edward says with a sly wink.

He quickly begins to play a series of scales before morphing into one of my favorite guilty pleasure songs.

Apparently the recognition on my face must be evident because Edward nods for me to begin singing.

I sit on top of the piano with my legs swinging in the air as I begin to sing directly to my Edward.

_Baby, can't you see? I'm calling a guy like you Should wear a warning It's dangerous, I'm fallin' There's no escape I can't wait, I need a hit Baby, give me it You're dangerous, I'm lovin' it __Too high, can't come down Losing my head Spinning 'round and 'round Do you feel me now? _

The way Edward's fingers caress the keyboard sends shivers down my spine and causes my voice to become a little husky. He draws me in with a sharp look of his green eyes. I can't stop singing he is just so hypnotizing.

_With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride You're toxic, I'm slipping under With a taste of poison paradise I'm addicted to you Don't you know that you're toxic? And I love what you do Don't you know that you're toxic?_

He has slowed down the temp of the song so that's it oozes sexual tension and I don't have to try that hard to get my voice to do the same thing. Edward brings out the sex kitten in me with just a look.

_It's getting late To give you up I took a sip from my devil cup Slowly, it's taking over me Too high, can't come down It's in the air And it's all around Can you feel me now? With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride You're toxic, I'm slipping under With a taste of poison paradise I'm addicted to you Don't you know that you're toxic? And I love what you do Don't you know that you're toxic? _

As I sing I can see Edward's eyes darken to the same color as the evergreens outside. It is the most intoxicating effects. I can see him inch closer to the keys as I draw near to the end of the song.

_With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride You're toxic, I'm slipping under With a taste of poison paradise I'm addicted to you Don't you know that you're toxic? With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride You're toxic, I'm slipping under With a taste of poison paradise I'm addicted to you Don't you know that you're toxic? _

I keep singing as Edward plays. He licks his lips slowly and I know exactly what he wants, but he'll have to wait until I'm finished. As I sing the final lines of the song Edward fades the piano away until it is just me singing. He moves to stand in between my legs as they hang off the edge of the piano.

_Intoxicate me now With your lovin' now I think I'm ready now I think I'm ready now Intoxicate me now With your lovin' now I think I'm ready now _

I end my song on a whisper and before I have time to say anything Edward's lips are against mine creating the most delicious pressure in the world. Our kiss is long and deep and causes funny things to happen to my body. I can't help but want this man in front of me, for he is surely no boy.

"Well it looks like someone had the same idea we did." Roses voice says from the front row as Edward and I jump apart.

Edward runs his hand through his already messy hair and looks at Rose sheepishly while I hid my blushing cheeks in his shoulder.

"Oh don't worry about it guys we won't tell." Emmett says from next to Rose, "Just next time don't sing something so sexy when you know you won't be able to finish what you started."

"OUCH!" Emmett shouts as Rose smacks him in the back of the head and they return to their conversation.

Edward looks at me his eyes still the deep green of the trees, "Don't worry you can sing it again for me later when we get home."

With a Wink Edward walks back over to the piano bench an pulls out his sheet music to begin playing something more soothing.

God just the promise of what is to come is working me up. This man does crazy things to me. I continue to sit on the piano as Edward plays just watching him.

Then I hear a squeal from the back of the auditorium. Next thing I know Alice is skipping downt he isle with Jasper in tow.

"So I take it you guys couldn't wait for later either?" Alice asks as she jumps up to sit next to me on the piano.

I shake my head at Alice and reply, "Yeah. Are you guys sure you want to do this song?"

"Bells, this is a great song choice and the seniors will especially love it." Rose says

"Yeah but guys do you really want to sing Britney?" I ask looking at Emmett, Jasper, and Edward.

"Bella Bella Bella. I sang Jesse McCartney the other day. I can't sing anything else that would make me look like a dork. Besides the jocks were super jealous."

"Jealous? Really?"

"Yes I mean what's not to be jealous of? I can sing, dance, and I have the hottest girl in school loving on me."

"Emmett there is no need to be so rude." Rose says

"Rosie I'm just repeating what the other guys said."

"Bella the point is we all agreed on this song and it will be fine." Jasper says from his place on the stage.

"Alright then let's get this thing set up." Alice says as she runs backstage.

After what seems like ages when it reality it was probably two periods it's time for the assemble. We're all standing backstage dressed in Jeans and black t-shirts. Alice said it would show solidarity and simplicity. I say whatever I feel like an idiot.

Before I can retreat I feel two strong arms around my waist and Edward's voice is in my ear whispering, "You will be fine. They will love it. I believe in you"

Then Figgns steps up to the podium and begins to speak.

"Ladies and Gentlemen you all know that this assembly signals the end of finals week and I am assuming that you all would like to watch this year's movie."

A cheer rises through the crowd at the mention of the movie. This happens every year, but this year is even better because the movie is the most recent Harry Potter, a class favorite.

"but before we start the movie our show choir has one more thing they would like to say."

Quickly we take our places behind the curtain and it begins to rise as the song starts.

"_Ooh, hey, yeah "_ Emmett sings on cue as always

Then before I can think my body starts following the choreographed moves of the genius Alice as Rose sings.

_Hush, just stop There's nothing you can do or say, baby I've had enough I'm not your property As from today, baby You might think that I won't make it on my own But now I'm_

As the chorus comes around I'm really getting into the song as is the rest of my friends and we continue belting our hearts out.

_Stronger than yesterday Now it's nothing but my way My loneliness ain't killing me no more I am stronger _

Then Jasper steps up and sings with all the emotion he sang with earlier to Alice.

_Than I ever thought That I could be, baby I used to go with the flow Didn't really care 'bout me  
You might think that I can't take it but you're wrong 'Cause now I'm _

As the chorus comes around again the students are every where dancing, in the isles, in their seats. Even the teachers are dancing.

_Stronger than yesterday Now it's nothing but my way My loneliness ain't killing me no more I am stronger _

The next couple of lines Emmett and Edward take turns calling them out to the audience getting the hyped for what is to come.

_Come on, now Oh, yeah Here I go, on my own I don't need nobody, better off alone Here I go, on my own, now I don't need nobody, not anybody Here I go Alright Here I go _

With the chorus back again I begin singing my heart out as Alice takes over the lead and sings the solo. _  
Stronger than yesterday It's nothing but my way My loneliness ain't killing me no more _

Then It's my turn. I muster up all of my energy and pour it out through my voice. With all of my friends behind me I put my all into my voice and my dancing and knock this show right out of the park.

_I am stronger than yesterday Now it's nothing but my way My loneliness ain't killing me no more Now I am stronger than yesterday Now it's nothing but my way My loneliness ain't killing me no more I am stronger _

As we finish together I can't help but look around me. Each of my friends are smiling with purely deliriously happy grins on their faces and the student body is going crazy with applause.

As we exit the stage Edward lifts me up on his shoulders and spins causing me to laugh. Then Mr. Schu is backstage and congratulating us, but all I can think about is how perfect that show was.

I will always remember this week.

**A/N: Wow okay so a little bit racy there but I guess that's where the characters wanted to go and I hope you loved it. Now as I said this is the final chapter so go check out my other ones I think you'll like them. ~ peace love and crazy **


End file.
